


银河万岁

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: Chanse/灿勋, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 人族少年✖️龙





	银河万岁

吴世勋被某种烫乎乎的触感弄醒，不仅挂在半边手臂上，还转移到耳根、大腿和脚腕。他有点烦躁，因那烫和痒的下一步去向是肚脐，像一只猫被扰乱鼻息，吴世勋笑出声，如同冲出风笛的第一声气流。也知道是谁，动作带了点规训和无奈，去推去拍，不愿睁眼，叫“灿烈”。警告的意味很稀薄，于是收到的效果近于无，龙换了个姿势折腾他。吴世勋皱眉，弹了弹他脑门上的鳞片。

翡翠色的瞳仁在黑暗中似乎自成光源，灿烈把头搁在身后的石块上，刚好能探到吴世勋颈边。这是他的巢穴，就如小时吴世勋装点深洞一般，现在由他把他带来，为他准备一切。灿烈自己平常睡一片平整大石，这块奥陶纪起便沉没在海底的石床，破开会有繁多的紫水晶，他睡在上面只因与龙类的过高体温相宜。至于吴世勋，他们见面次数在灿烈寻亲结束后变少，这年轻的龙依旧在巢穴里安置了最宽大的床。延请大陆上手艺最巧的工匠，床头雕刻葡萄藤与榕枝，铺上来自遥远东方的丰绒羊毛，让一年几度里吴世勋睡个好觉。

“现在冬天还没过。”灿烈开口，有些委屈。

“那你也还是太热了……”吴世勋嘀咕，看到龙的眼睛又收声，转而扬起半边手臂，示意他过来吧。

灿烈把头拱进去，体型已远超幼龙，故很乖地半悬空，让吴世勋手腕挂上他脖子。

“最近怎么回事，那么喜欢抱抱，幼稚不幼稚。”吴世勋数落他。

“我一直喜欢。”灿烈瓮声瓮气。

“呃——”龙类坦诚起来真无处反驳，吴世勋想半天接不来下文，只好说我是指你最近尤其喜欢。

他搂住的地方骤然变得柔软，男人鼻尖蹭蹭他的，还有某种动物性残留的招呼方式。化形后的灿烈无所顾忌地埋到吴世勋颈侧，或许在眨眼睛，睫毛掀起都将种种元素如摆棋盘般排列组合一番，热辣的风，一阵阵刮吴世勋脖子。听到他说：书上说这是人类表达亲密的方式。

男人又把他脸扳正，面对面单刀直入：“书上说还有亲吻。”

“亲亲我。”灿烈盯着他说，吴世勋简直有种被命令的错觉。他想放轻松来调节话题，说些什么“你小时候我还亲少了？”“这么严肃干嘛”之类，开出一条逃生栈道。他模模糊糊意识到这是个一切落跑都会被追及的时刻，毕竟他的确没有亲吻过作为人的灿烈。

人心幽微，爱意也只于细处分门别类。好比拴住纽扣的线由红变黑，这份便不适于陈列在纯真博物馆了。龙变成人，那得用上别的态度吗？

灿烈在吴世勋突如其来的沉默中明白了什么，下颌枕在吴世勋心口换语气：“亲亲我嘛。”他使用叹词这么熟练，像褪去硬甲以温柔刀剑行凶了很多遍，即使这是第一次对人类撒娇耍手腕。龙男孩儿其实有点紧张，他拿不准，如织工稀烂的裁缝打上最后一个补丁：“你好久都没亲过我了，好几年了。”

吴世勋微收了下巴去看趴在身上的人，他体魄强健，压身上像压倒一株收容日落的树。眼神湿漉漉，下雨天淋湿的小狗、雾气里茫然无知的羊羔，不像龙的，像所有处在幼儿时代的一切，完整、稚气、执拗。掰指头细数抱怨，特别讨巧。

吴世勋想真是没办法，他勾了勾手指。

男人撑在他上方贴过去，唇型优美，下唇饱满，唇珠丰润，正是天生谈情接吻的嘴唇。吴世勋只觉得是蒸汽波里车厘子、晨露顺着表皮滑弹的油桃，叠覆一块，温存令人留恋。他贴了贴，正准备撤退继续睡觉，却有拇指摁上了他的下唇。

“唔……”指腹摩挲，指节叩开一条缝，钻进去夹住吴世勋的舌尖。他像幼龙时期追逐蝴蝶那样，捕牢不断退避的舌，似是玩心大起地搓捻了几下。

他还以为我是在玩……对上吴世勋薄愠但仍在纵容的眼神，灿烈想。那就这样误解下去也行？眼角一定会由樱草花变为火烧云，水汽丰沛的红。说他对性有多精通倒也未必，龙类只躲在伪装后，想把那无定但凶猛的掌控欲贯彻到底。

灿烈有样学样，用上舌头，缓慢扫过齿列、戳顶口腔内壁、卷着吴世勋的舌根将那淡粉色的存在高顶起，他被他定住。酸胀从舌面一直蹦去太阳穴，嘴根本闭不拢。喉口一阵搔痒，吴世勋绝望地想：他舔吮得那么深。

吴世勋直觉不对，亲着亲着就不是幼稚晚安吻那回事了。龙类舌头好像比人长，也更灵转，其上有倒刺，每刮过一次就有种血肉模糊、腥气生蛮的幻觉，吻得又狎昵又色情。他抽动一下、扫荡一下吴世勋便打抖，脖颈不受控制地往前抻。他想甩出去，灿烈却像叼住块蚌肉：鲜甜的、汁液源源不绝的，一碰就收缩又舒展，他卡着他的喉口。眼睛凝定，一如从前学会滑翔时要夸奖，意思是我是学你啊，我做的好吗？

吴世勋咳嗽的前一秒男人放过了他，吴世勋瞳孔涣散半晌。灿烈把他那些淌落的津液珍惜地舔开去，暧昧的水域如此扩展至整个上半身。龙舌划过乳头，像磨刀石破开生卵黄，石不为所动、漠然经过，卵黄在那滩作一堆，颤颤巍巍，可怜，随时蒸发。吴世勋闭眼，逼出一声喘，泡烂的乳酪，像负伤那样。灿烈停下，他不解又惴惴：你不舒服？吴世勋没有回答，他该怎么答？对一条不明世事的龙说很舒服，只要你再多给一点。他用全副意志力控制呻吟，得来的是持续的泄密。男人很快去咬他腰线，劲瘦的一弧，灿烈这次没有停下，因为他忽然联想到吴世勋那些碎裂的、潮湿的声音，像花果溽絮了的夜晚猫在叫春。

所以男人膝盖挤进他腿间，吴世勋反应也很迟滞。灿烈托举他的后颈，说书上还说最亲密的人类会……

吴世勋打断他，别说了。他犹豫，眉睫抖得像被箭矢扎中的海鸟。灿烈又用那种好委屈的目光笼住他，无声的谴责：我们难道不是最亲密的？爱之一字都嫌笼统，处处漏风；又太狭隘，配不上你我。说不定未来某个人类都可以与你享有的权利，我还不能有吗？凭什么？吴世勋在那样迭出的攻击下溃败，灿烈就知道他会心软的——只要我无辜又包藏祸心，诱骗，他一定会心软。

洞穴外的忍冬花枝间泄进一点光线，男人瞪大了眼睛去看吴世勋腿侧。和他常年练习剑术的其余部位不同，那点肌肤如雪顶新芽，灿烈忍不住戳了戳。直白到虔诚的眼神令吴世勋尴尬，他刚想往后撑起身体，就被翻转过来，阴茎重重擦过臀沟，直撞进腿缝。

“我不会进去的。”男人写保证书，低音也咬出了一种天真可信的味道。

灿烈手掌捞着他的大腿，吴世勋下意识夹紧了。细而致密的肌肉竟能形成一个比内襞还紧窄的幽道，性器猛地冲入，怒张的经脉如同百十条气劲勃勃的、真正的龙，在他腿间刺噬搏动。铁水扬灰、太阳黑子、黄金融冶，极致的高温第一下就让吴世勋腰塌下去，差点没趴稳。男人腾出一只手摁在他腰臀之间的凹陷，一个丰饶又风情的盆地，闷头闷脑大力抽送。

毫无技巧可言，纯属青春正盛的雄兽发情时单一却绝对使劲的方式，要的也是绝对服从。吴世勋腿间麻痒连绵成一片，刺痛鲜明无匹，近于狂暴的摩擦中他想肯定破皮了，肿的，发涩的糕点，还在被无休无止地狠干，说不定马上就显出红血丝。灿烈的确老实守着承诺，硕大圆润的龟头擦过穴口，不自知地引逗，撞在会阴，撞得铃口噗噗吐水，一概不管，仿佛他在干一个货真价实的紧实的屁眼。

吴世勋发尾扬起又落下，他成为一朵漂流的云，丝缕包裹，谁来拧一把都慷慨无极地洒落液体。汗从下巴滴垂，扎得眼睛睁不开。灿烈的阴茎也烫得他受不了，他往前爬，又被拦腰扯回来，翘起臀继续着凶狠漫长的腿交。与此同时脑海里想的却是：要真操进来怎么样呢？吴世勋哆嗦了一下，比现下肯定更……是能用恐怖形容的，令人恨不能立时去死。但至少能驱散空虚的霾影吧。这么想着，叫声也变得柔脆，他注意不到，灿烈抵在他背上，手指刮着他的脸突然说：你的声音比女人好听。

吴世勋去啃他指节，末了半含不含地衔在口里吞咽。不成句地诘问：你……什么，嗯……什么时候又知道女人了？

男人睁大眼睛，方意识到这话令人误会。急忙停住身下动作解释，没有，从来没有过。是觉得你刚刚叫起来甜甜的，像女孩子。

吴世勋被他搞得神识在半空浮游无着，彻底跪伏下去。心里很是无言：哪有这样说停就的。把龙男孩儿吓一跳，抱起他，刚要开口，见到腿肉上红紫驳杂，被汗液与汁水浸得发亮，当即又是迷恋又有点愧疚，垂头偷偷去看他。吴世勋摸摸他眉骨，抚慰地。

灿烈视线再度下移，发现几乎可以注满一个坑洞的黏腻液体。透明的，胶质玻璃，森林里的光柱那般，非常大一滩。他不明所以地摸了摸，指尖如小动物饮溪，飞快探来抹一抹那深红褶皱，又缩回去。他找到这脆弱的源头，发现新国度般喃喃：“好多水，好湿……世勋碰一下就——”

“别…说了。”吴世勋艰难拼凑出简单句招架，他快被灿烈指头那两下拨弄逼疯。他现在明白这条龙完全是一知半解，到头来还是小朋友，他还要像过去指导那样，巨细无遗地教他来侵犯他。

扶我起来，吴世勋打手势。他半是耻辱半是兴奋地把左边胸膛凑上，亲这里。他指尖都泛着莹滑的粉，轻声说咬也可以，别太用力。

灿烈依言低头，同时附赠一个超纲的动作，他就着咬的余力、就着吴世勋臀下那一片淋漓的汁液，挺身操了进去。

上一刻还眸色清明的人瞬间如被球形闪电击中，臀瓣腿根剧烈痉挛，足弓绷得像要被摧折破烂的白帆面。他哆哆嗦嗦着嘴唇：说…说好了不的。

灿烈想他的眼角真冉冉闪耀着火烧云了，湿润的、欲情膨胀的黄昏。他一寸一寸，掐着吴世勋的盆骨推入，破开拥挤如潮头的穴肉，坚定地、不折反地涨大，将软热的肠壁撑到极限。与其说是体谅，更像刻意地插得又缓又重，仿佛火车呼啸过去，回音和震颤遗落在铁轨上，那壮硕的车列还在他体内行进。吴世勋在回旋的、淫浪的钝痛中崩溃落泪，会烫…烫坏的，鼻音变得奶声奶气，细弱地。

“不会，”灿烈去舔他的泪水、吻他的眼睑：“你里面也好烫。”

“好热，像在发高烧。”龙类检索词库，讲个医学术语。说像炉里烤熟的炼奶，你的眼泪也是烫的。

“不要哭，你不是很喜欢吗？流更多水的话，就是喜欢吧。”他顶着凸起挺动腰杆，龙类的精力望不到头，吴世勋在单纯却也因此加倍淫荡的话语下被揭穿最后一层。他现在是个被除尽遮羞布的、原始的核心。尺寸和热度都翻倍的阳具操他，操得他眼前腾起虚幻的灼灼龙焰，洞顶有一块巨大的孔雀石，绰绰映出狼藉痴态。吴世勋攀在灿烈肩膊上，再没拘束地放声浪叫，等意识到是什么东西缭在他穴口轻拢慢揉后，那叫声再登个峰值。

是龙尾。灿烈故意抖落漂亮尾巴，以尖端平滑齐整的鳞片摁压挑逗，阴茎抽出时尾翼插进去摇摆，交替往复，让吴世勋没有喘息的空间。下体的水堵回去大半，龙固执地宣示：可以了，不要再给外界展示这片隐晦的汪洋。这是我的。

吴世勋射了好几回，龙尾转去剐他脊椎，顺着关节一步步往上，剐出细长的伤痕。它将人牢固地圈紧了，如同从前做的千百次，它的主人则在太阳完全跃出山地时，额头贴上吴世勋的额头。

人类倦怠得手指都抬不起来，想这时又会不好意思？他真的觉得快死了，湃涌的热液几要烫穿，盛不住的一路汩汩流至脚踝，龙巢中腥气浓到化不开。

“啊，完了。”整整不知多少分钟后那人才扬起脸，汇报工作般。抱着吴世勋看羊毛间一团团体液，口吻居然挺遗憾。

吴世勋懒得理他，操干太久，他现在还有屁眼含屌的感觉，十分怪异。得寸进尺的账也还没算，这心机龙！哑着嗓子回了一句：想什么，反正也不能和你生蛋。

“才不要。”灿烈口气突发不爽。

怎么，吴世勋继续逗他，要是可以你不想？龙不都很看重子嗣。

那样就有人来分享我对你的爱了，我又要学习怎么去爱另一个人。男人注视着他，尾巴垂在床边，很庄重地皱眉：我只学会了怎么爱你。很难，要学很多年，一次就够了。


End file.
